Who Could Ever Love a Monster?
by SlavetoLokiandSephiroth
Summary: Tony Stark was in his workshop, per usual, in Stark tower, tinkering with a new device for his new suit. He was trying to find a way for his suit to be able to with stand space so if he ever had to, oh I don't know, steer a nuclear bomb into space again, then his suit would be able to maintain all functions. Tony continued his work, not knowing he was being watched.
1. Who Could Ever Love a Monster?

Frosted Iron

This is my first time at attempting FrostIron so please be gentle with the comments. Haters will be ignored, Constructive criticism is welcome. Suggestions welcome.

Warning: Boy on Boy smut, language, you no likey, then away with you.

* * *

_**Who could ever love a monster?**_

Tony Stark was in his workshop, per usual, in Stark tower, tinkering with a new device for his new suit. He was trying to find a way for his suit to be able to with stand space so if he ever had to, oh I don't know, steer a nuclear bomb into space again, then his suit would be able to maintain all functions. He very much liked the idea of not free falling back to Earth again. Tony rubbed the back of his neck at the memory of falling to Earth and the Hulk catching him in mid air. He went back to tinkering, not realizing that he was being watched.

Several hours passed by and sleep was starting to tug at the back of Tony's mind. He groaned softly as a pair of hands began working at his neck muscles.

"Why so tense, Stark." That all too familiar dark and sultry voice rang in Stark's ears. Tony shoved Loki back, causing the god to hit the workbench behind him roughly as Tony grabbed the closest thing he could to use as a weapon. A monkey wrench that was about the length of Tony's forearm.

"What the fuck are you doing here Loki?" Tony stated as calmly as he could. Fatigue was very clear across Stark's face. Loki smirked and raised his arms up in a surrendering stance.

"I am not here to fight you man of iron. I came here out of curiosity." Tony eyed the god suspiciously before he laid the wrench back down. Loki took that as a sign to continue. "I could not wrap my mind around the fact, that despite danger staring you in the face, you removed your armor, proceeded to have a conversation with me, offered me hospitality, and insulted me all in a matter of minutes." Tony nodded and gave a sarcastic look as he replayed the events in his head. "What I want to know is why? You endangered yourself like that, all for the sake of possibly getting into your new and improved suit."

"Well that, and I wanted to see if I could get into your head a little. I was trying to figure out why a god like you that had everything, and was willing to throw it all away just to gain vengeance on your brother and fat-"

"He is NOT my father..." Loki hissed, leaning forward menacingly. Tony immediately grabbed the monkey wrench again and held it up ready to strike.

"Make your move reindeer games." Tony threatened. Loki sighed and leaned back against the workbench. "Now. How the hell was I supposed to know that Odin is not your father?" Loki shrugged and Tony half chuckled at how child like Loki looked with such a simple gesture.

"I hope you know that I do not give out information for free. To get something you have to offer something in return." Loki stated as he looked into Tony's eyes. Watching to see what this genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist might do about his bribe. Tony considered it for a moment before speaking.

"How about this, I'll let you stay here, watch me work and what not until I can come up with something better to offer you." Tony suggested. Loki was very wary on the thought of staying with one of the Avengers, but then he thought about how Stark had not alerted the other Avengers when he realized that he was there. Loki gave the smallest of nods in agreement. "It's settled then." Tony offered his hand to shake on the deal and Loki just looked at him curiously. "It's called a handshake. People do it to finalize an agreement or to say 'hello', or 'nice to meet you', etc." Loki nodded in understanding and shook his hand.

Loki remained with Tony in the lab as he continued to work on his project a little more before leading Loki to his new living quarters.

"If you need anything, all you have to do is ask Jarvis and he will get what you need or notify me and I can get it for you." Tony stated.

"Who is this Jarvis?" Loki asked.

_"That would be me, sir."_ The AI announced. Loki looked around trying to find out where the voice came from and Tony chuckled softly at his actions. _"I am one of Mr. Stark's creations. I am a highly intelligent artificial computer, though I usually only answer to Mr. Stark or Ms. Potts." _Loki nodded and looked at Tony.

"I am just a few more doors down the hall if you need anything. I'm turning in for the night. Just promise me that you won't try to kill me in my sleep." Tony said almost sarcastically. Loki gave the smallest of smiles.

"Well I wasn't really planning on it." Loki said as he moved over to the window, looking down over the city god knows how high up.

"Good. I hope it stays that way." Tony chuckled as he shut Loki's door and sauntered off towards his own room, locking the door just to spite himself. Tony walked into his master bathroom and proceeded to shut and lock that door too. You could never be too careful with a psycho Norse god in your house.

_"Sir, shall I start a hot shower for you to ease your tension?"_ Jarvis asked in his usual sarcastic manner.

"Sure...I'm covered in grease and oil anyway." Tony groaned as he rubbed his neck again. He then lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it in the clothes hamper. He leaned against the sink and looked over his arc reactor. Satisfied that it was still working to par, he stripped the rest of the way down and stepped into the hot stream of water, slowly relaxing under the pressure. Tony then washed his hair free of grease and grim and then bathed his body. After he was sure that he was clean, he step out of the shower and dabbed his skin dry before wrapping his towel around his waist and used another towel to dry his hair. Once satisfied with his drying, he moved back into his bedroom and strides over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of boxers and sleep pants. After dressing, he hangs his towel over a drying rack near his bathroom door and moves to pull the covers back on his bed, slipping in between the sheets and getting comfortable. It surprisingly doesn't take him long to slip into a deep , peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Tony woke to the sun shining in his eyes. He rolled over in attempts of going back to sleep until Jarvis decided that he had slept long enough.

_"Sir, Loki is having a bit of trouble finding something for breakfast and requires your assistance." _Tony groans in response and sits up, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed and rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

"Tell him I will be there in a moment." Tony yawned.

_"Yes sir." _Jarvis replied. Tony stretched and headed out his door and down the hall to the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks as he watched Loki studying different objects around the kitchen. Tony leaned against the door frame as he continued to watch the god inspect his kitchen appliances. Loki finally decides to look up at Stark and has this look on his face like 'how long has he been there'.

"I was told you needed my assistance." Tony smirked. Loki glared at him before replying.

"I am hungry and I cannot find anything to eat." Loki stated in a annoyed manor.

"What you in the mood for?" Stark asked as he strolled into the kitchen, turning the coffee pot on.

"I guess just surprise me with something. I'm not particularly picky." Loki said smoothly as he sat down at the island bar connecting the kitchen to the dining room. Stark smirked and pulled out a frying pan, eggs, milk, and sausage. He then proceeded to make them some sunny side up eggs with sausage links. He placed a plate in front of Loki and watched as he stared at the food. "Who knew that the great Tony Stark knew how to cook." Loki sneered. Tony just rolled his eyes.

"You keep it up Bambi and I won't cook for you ever again. I still can't believe I let you stay here." Stark commented as he sat down beside Loki with his cup of coffee and all but horked down his breakfast. Loki rolled his eyes at the nickname and brushed it off, not fully understanding the reference. Finishing his food quickly, he placed his plate in the sink and proceeded to head out of the kitchen. "I'll be in my workshop if you wish to join me." Tony stated as he vanished down the hall.

Over the next week, Tony and Loki spent a lot of time together. They exchanged secrets for information and Loki was taught a lot about the technologies that Tony always worked on. Tony started enjoying Loki's company, and Loki seemed to start showing some emotions around Tony. A few in particular worried Tony the most. Sadness, loneliness, and maybe a hint of something else that Tony was hell bent on finding out eventually.

One evening, Loki walked into the lab around 11pm only to find Tony rubbing his neck again and groaning from the pain.

"You know I could fix that for you." Loki stated as Tony nearly jumped out of his skin as Loki spoke.

"Jesus! You scared the hell out me! Make some noise when you come in so I know you're in the room with me." Tony stated as he got his breathing under control.

"Sorry...Would you like me to help with your neck?" Loki asked as emotionless as he could.

"How do I know you won't try to snap my neck in the process, and why do you even care if I am in pain or not?" Tony asked matter-of-factly.

"Fine then. I won't help you." Loki huffed as he went to sit in a seat near the work table that Tony was tinkering at. Tony sighed and rubbed his neck again. He thought about it for a moment and figured that Loki hadn't tried to kill him yet so why not risk getting some relief.

"I'm sorry. Will you please fix my neck for me?" Tony asked. Oh how he hated having to ask his enemy for help, but his neck was hurting him so much that he just didn't care anymore. Loki smirked and for some reason it made Tony feel uncomfortable.

"Take your shirt off and come here." Loki demanded as he got up from his seat and motioned Tony to sit. Tony hesitated a little before complying not sure about how he felt about this. Tony sat in the chair and pointed out where the most pain was to Loki. The god of lies walked in front of Tony and with a wave of his hand, most of his clothing was gone except the pair of leather pants. Tony stared at him, admiring how Loki's pale skin moved over his lean muscles. Then he noticed the bruises. Tony kind of felt somewhat bad for Loki now. Not ever knowing what Loki has been through.

"What happened to your back?" Tony couldn't help but let the question slip from his lips.

"What will you offer me in return for me telling you?" Loki asked as he turned to look at Tony. Now Tony really stared. There were more bruises and even scars along his chest. Something unknown tugging at his heart strings.

"What would you consider good enough to give for the information?" Tony mumbled, still staring at Loki's chest.

"How about you tell me about that glowing circle on your chest that kept me from being able to control you before." Loki haggled. Tony nodded. He had told Loki about several things in his lab, but this is the first time Loki had asked about his reactor.

"I guess that is a equal trade of information. This little circle of light in my chest keeps shrapnel from an explosion I was caught in from entering my heart. It works like an electromagnet and keeps me from going into cardiac arrest." Tony stated, his face showing a small hint of fear in remembering his time spent in captivity. Loki nodded.

"That is very interesting and a very dangerous amount of information to give an enemy." Loki smirked. "I got most of these bruises and scars from the punishment Odin put me through along with what the Chautari but me through for not delivering the Tesseract to them." Loki also showed a very small hint of fear in his features as he remembers the tortures he was put through. "Now that is out of the way." Loki said as he moved back around behind Tony and put some lotion into his hand, rubbing his hands together before slowly working on Tony's tense muscles. Tony groaned loudly as Loki's smooth and cool hands and fingers worked the pain out of his neck. The feeling sending warm tingles throughout the inventor's body and further down south then he liked. His libido began to cause him problems.

'Why the hell is this turning me on? And furthermore, why is the fact that a MAN none the less is turning me on?' Stark thought to himself as Loki's hands moved further down his back and worked on the muscles found there as well. Tony groaned again as Loki ran over a tender spot, leaning forward to give the god more access to his back. Though Tony strained slightly as the tightness in his pants continued to constrict around him. Loki noticed his somewhat discomfort and stopped to look at his face.

"What's wrong Stark?" The god asked.

"Oh...I-It's nothing." Tony stated as he tried to hide the obvious arousal that now throbbed between his legs. Loki wasn't convinced.

"Uh-huh...Then why is your cheeks flushed?" Loki asked, "Are you running a fever?" The god leaned forward and placed his forehead against Tony's to feel if he did have a fever. Tony's eyes glazed over with a sudden rush of lust as he leaned forward and ghosted his lips against Loki's, going wide eyed when he realized what he was doing and leaned back as much as he could, placing his head in his hands.

"I-I'm sorry...I do not know what came over me..." Tony stuttered. Loki cocked an eyebrow and touched his fingers to his lips, trying to process what just happened.

"What was that?" Loki asked softly. Tony looked up at him curiously.

"Uh...it's called a kiss. Don't tell me you have never been kissed before." Tony asked softly. Loki looked down at the floor, not really knowing how to respond. "So that was your first kiss?" Loki nodded ever so slightly. Tony smiled. "May I show you what a real kiss feels like?" Tony figured he might as well let his libido take over from here. Not really caring that he was a male and apparently a virgin since he had never been kissed, right? Loki nodded again. Tony stood and placed his arms around Loki's neck, placing a soft kiss on the god's cheek before doing the same to his lips. Tony's tongue darted out to lick at Loki's bottom lip and he could feel the Liesmith tense. Tony pulled back and looked him in the eye. "It's okay. I don't plan on hurting you."

Loki nodded and Tony kissed his lips again, this time Tony was allowed to slip his tongue into the cool mouth, tasting a sort of mintiness to Loki. He liked it. He got more confident when Loki wrapped his arms around Tony's back. Stark smiled into the kiss as he broke apart from Loki cause unfortunately one needed to breathe.

"Come with me?" Tony asked softly. Loki hesitated before giving a soft nod. Tony smiled and took Loki's hand, guiding him to his bedroom. The inventor guided Loki into the bedroom and locked the door behind him. Loki looked around the room, seeming a little nervous. Stark couldn't believe that Loki of all people was nervous when he could easily kill him at any given time. "What's the matter _Loki_." The way Tony said his name made Loki's skin crawl, but there was no way Loki was going to show that to Tony.

"Nothing is wrong." The god lied.

"I am not convinced." Tony stated as he walked over, pulling Loki into a kiss again. Loki couldn't understand why this was happening and why he was letting it happen, but for some reason he was enjoying the attention. He never felt like this before and he surely wasn't about to give it up. While lost in thought, Tony managed to walk Loki to the edge of the bed. Loki froze when the back of his knees hit the bed. He turned and looked at the bed and back to Tony and something appeared in Loki's eyes. He was scared and Tony noticed. "What is bothering you? I can see the fear in your eyes." Loki gritted his teeth and tried to force Stark out of his way, but Tony didn't budge. He was intent on discovering what was bothering Loki so much. "Please tell me...I swear on my life I will take what you tell me to my grave. I promise." Tony pleaded. He wasn't sure why he wanted to know so much about Loki. Maybe it was the genius in him wanting to learn about what made Loki tick. Or maybe he was growing attached to the guy that tried to kill him, something similar to knighting gale syndrome. He wasn't sure.

"I just...heh...For once in my life I am afraid...I've never done anything like this before...and I never even thought about doing something like this with a man..." Loki looked down at the floor. Tony sighed and lifted his face. The soft glow from his reactor highlighting Loki's face ever so nicely.

"You have nothing to fear. You are a god after all." Tony smirked and kissed his cheek. "How about this, if I do something that hurts you, then I give you permission to hit me. Sound fair?" Tony bartered. Loki thought about it for a moment before he nodded. Tony smiled and pulled Loki into a hug and Loki tensed again. The touch still somewhat foreign to him. The only person to hug him like this was his mother and he highly doubted that it counted. Before he knew it, Loki was lying on the bed with Tony on top of him. He felt vulnerable and he didn't like it. As if reading his mind, Tony flipped them to where Loki was on top of him. The Liesmith seemed confused and not exactly sure what he was supposed to do. Well he knew what to do, he just was still trying to decide if he wanted to do this. The god was brought out of his thoughts when Tony placed his hand on his cheek. "It's okay. Just do whatever feels right. Okay?" Loki relaxed a little and nodded, moving to straddle Tony's hips.

Tony groaned a little as he felt Loki move against his groin when he shifted. The god gave a small smile and leaned forward, letting his tongue dart out and lick at the inventor's neck. Tony leaned his head to the side to give Loki more room to work with. The god of lies bit down onto his neck, a little harder than Tony would have liked, but he just let Loki do what he wanted.

Satisfied that he left a descent enough mark, Loki leaned up a little and kissed Tony, this time forcing his tongue into the inventor's mouth. The Liesmith ran his hands along Tony's chest, fingers tracing around the arc reactor. Tony moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Loki's back.

Deciding that things were moving too slow, Tony rolled them back over to where he was on top. Loki tensed up but didn't push Tony away. As if trying to reassure Loki, Tony kissed his forehead and placed a trail of kisses down the god's chest, abdomen, until he reached the top of Loki's pants. The inventor slowly undid them and began moving them down Loki's slender legs along with his undergarment until they were thrown to the floor. Loki's face flushed a soft pink color as he was exposed to the mortal's eyes.

"You're beautiful, Loki." Tony smiled and leaned up to capture the Liesmith's lips.

"Thank you..." Loki whispered against Stark's lips when they broke apart. Tony smirked and took Loki's length in hand, stroking him gently. A small moan escaped the god's lips. He had never let anyone touch him like this before. It was foreign and felt oh so good. Tony chuckled softly as Loki arched into the touch. The inventor leaned down and let his tongue move over Loki's length, feeling the god's body shiver beneath him. He then took as much of the god into his mouth as he could. Loving the sound that the god made as he was suddenly surrounded by heat.

"S-Stark..." Loki moaned as he tried not to buck up into that delicious heat. Said inventor pinned Loki's hips down and massaged his thigh with his thumb. Humming softly, Tony began to lick and suck at the god's length. He could feel Loki squirming under his touch. He thought it slightly humorous that he had a god writhing beneath him. He released the Liesmith and crawled back over top of Loki, capturing his lips again. Those lips have become his addiction.

Tony groaned as his pants were becoming too tight. As if knowing what the problem was, Loki hesitantly reached down and worked at the clasp of the inventor's pants. Once Loki got them undone, Tony shimmied out of them, along with his boxers, and tossed them to the floor like the god's before. Loki looked Tony up and down, smiling slightly.

"Like what you see oh god of mischief?" Tony chuckled. Loki gave a small chuckle as well and nodded his approval before flipping them over again. Tony looked up at him questioningly. Loki only smiled and attached his lips to one of Stark's nipples, earning him a small gasp from the inventor. Encouraged to continue, the god of lies brought his hand up to tweak the other nipple, trying to mimic what he was doing with his mouth. Nipping, licking, and worrying the bud with his teeth.

Tony arched up into the god's touches, moaning softly. "Loki...please...need more." Loki looked up in slight confusion until the inventor rubbed their arousal's together. Loki nodded and leaned back and the inventor took the god's hand and sucked on three of his fingers. Making sure he got them good and wet before making the god run his fingers along his chest and down to his entrance, shivering slightly. Loki watched and his eyes widened at what Stark was implying.

"You want me to top?" The god asked, slightly intrigued that the genius wanted to be dominated. Tony nodded and Loki decided he didn't need any other assurance as he slipped a finger into the inventor, pulling a hiss from Tony's lips. The god stopped moving and watched Tony's face. When he no longer showed signs of pain, Loki continued moving his finger, getting the inventor used to the feeling. He then added a second finger and Tony hissed again as he gripped the sheets tightly. Loki twisted and scissored his fingers, trying to stretch the inventor out before adding the third finger. Tony let out a groan of pain. He wished he knew it was going to hurt this much before he let Loki top, but then again he did say he didn't want to cause him pain so he just had to deal.

When Tony started moving against Loki's fingers, he knew that the genius was ready. He pulled his fingers out and used his magic to make a bottle of lube appear. He poured some into his hand and slicked his length with it. He placed the bottle on the nightstand and then positioned himself at Tony's entrance.

"Are you sure you want this, Stark?"

"Tony."

"Pardon?"

"Call me Tony...please."

"Alright. Are you sure you want this, _Tony_?" The inventor just nodded and braced himself, trying to keep himself relaxed. Loki pushed himself in slowly, groaning at how tight Tony was. The inventor's knuckles were white from how tightly he was gripping at the sheets, trying desperately to stay relaxed. Once Loki was completely inside of Tony he stayed still, waiting for Tony to give the okay to move. It wasn't long before Tony started to loosen his grip on the sheets.

"M-Move..." Tony pleaded as he bucked his hips slightly. The action causing a deep moan to escape from Loki's throat. The Liesmith did not need to be told twice as he pulled out most of the way and thrust back in hard, loving the deep growl/hiss he received from the inventor's lips. He leaned down and kissed the genius passionately as he set a steady rhythm of thrusts. Tony's moans silenced by Loki's lips as the god drank them in greedily. Never knowing how much he needed this, needed him. He had never felt like this before and towards a mortal no less, but he liked it and did not plan on giving it up.

Before long, Loki felt himself getting close to release and wrapped his cool, slender fingers around Tony's member. The inventor gasped at the sudden attention to his neglected cock. The Liesmith stroked the genius in time with his thrusts until Tony came hard across their stomachs and Loki's hand, screaming the god's name. With the inventor's walls closing tightly around him, Loki came deep within Tony and rode out his orgasm, moaning the inventor's name as he did so. The god collapsed on top of Tony and panting heavily.

After a few minutes of recovering, Loki pulled out of Tony slowly and lay beside him, curling up into his side. Stark gave a small smile at the god's actions. The inventor wrapped his arm around the Liesmith and pulled him closer, leaning to kiss the god's forehead.

"That...was amazing...Tony." Loki breathed against said inventor's ear.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Tony chuckled softly. "I love you, Loki."

"I never knew someone could ever love a monster, but I'm glad that you at least do." Loki grinned and wrapped his arm across Tony's chest, falling into a deep sleep.

"How could I not?" Tony asked the sleeping form as he kissed the god on the forehead again before following him into sleep.

*The End*

* * *

Well I hope everyone enjoyed this. This is my first time writing Frost Iron and my first time slashing real people. Meaning not shipping anime or video game characters. Please leave comments, suggestions, haters will be ignored, constructive criticism is always welcome. If you think I should make more to this then please let me know. I will be more than happy to write more chapters or a squeal.


	2. Chapter 2 Leather and Iron

Well here is a second chapter to this Frost Iron of mine, per request of one my master Loki's. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2 "Leather and Iron"

Tony awoke when the smell of coffee filled his nose. He looked to his side to find it vacant. He smiled and got up, hissing slightly from the pain in his backside before pulling his boxers and pajama pants on and heading to the kitchen. He paused in the doorway to see Loki making a cup of coffee and seeing that he had made them breakfast. Taking note that Loki seemed to have helped himself to a pair of Tony's pajama pants that hung dangerously low on the god's hips. The genius snuck up behind the god and wrapped his arms around him.

"Good morning, beautiful." Tony whispered as he kissed the Liesmith's cheek. Loki smiled.

"Morning. I made breakfast."

"I could tell. The smell woke me from a deep sleep." The inventor replied as he nipped at Loki's ear, earning him a well placed moan. "One night of sex and you are already claiming my clothing. I like that." Loki turned a slight pink.

"Shut up! I just wanted something more comfortable to wear other than my leather pants!" The Silvertongue hissed, shoving the inventor aside so he could grab his plate of food. He did a kind of stomp/walk into the dining area and sat down to eat. Tony chuckled at his childish ways and grabbed his plate and coffee before joining the Liesmith.

"So, did you sleep well?" Stark asked as he took an overly large bite of pancake.

"Yes I did actually. The best sleep I've had in a while." The god looked down into his cup of coffee, watching the dark liquid swirl around before taking a sip. "What about you?"

"I slept good. I'm a little sore this morning, but that's to be expected I guess." Tony smirked as Loki's cheeks went a faint pink color as he stared wide eyed into his coffee. The genius couldn't help but chuckle again at seeing how adorable the Silver-tongued male looked when he was embarrassed. Tony and Loki finished their breakfast in silence. Enjoying the peacefulness of the morning. The sound of the elevator ding made them both jump and Loki immediately teleported to his room.

"Stark! Get up!" Pepper yelled as she walked into the penthouse.

"I'm already awake Pep." Came Tony's response as he quickly discarded his a Loki's plates into the sink so Pepper wouldn't see them.

"Well that's a shock I must say. You're never up this early." Pepper stated as she walked into the kitchen, freezing as she saw the hickeys along Tony's neck, dropping her folder to the floor. "What the hell happened?"

"What?" Stark looked at her like she was crazy.

"You're covered in hickeys! Why the hell did you let some woman do that to you Tony!" Said inventor cocked an eyebrow and went into the guest bathroom to look at what the hell Pepper was talking about.

"Son of a bitch!" Was all Pepper heard. Tony stormed back out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. "Cancel my meetings for today Pep. I can't go looking like this." Stark indicating to the five very obvious hickeys on his neck. 'Oh, Loki was so going to pay for this.' Tony thought deviously.

"This time I will not argue that point, but for the love of god Tony be more careful." Pepper stated as she picked up her folder and walked to the elevator. "Let me know if you need anything. I'll be at the office." Pepper said as she left. Once he was sure that she was gone, Tony stormed to Loki's room. Knocking on the door.

"Come in." Loki said as Stark all but slammed the door open.

"Why the hell did you not tell me about this!?" Tony questioned as he pointed to the claim marks.

"I didn't think you had to do anything today. I'm sorry." Loki replied innocently. Tony didn't buy it. Instead he proceeded to grab Loki's arm and pull him into a deep kiss.

"You are going to pay for this later. Just so you know." Stark stated as he walked out of the Liesmith's room and into his lab. Leaving a confused and nervous Loki to himself.

It's was close to 10pm when Tony finally emerged from his lab. Loki saw him and looked at him curiously. He had a box in his arms and went into his bedroom. Chills ran down the god's spine as he went into the kitchen. Loki made himself a glass of water and drank most of it in one go. 'What on Earth does Tony have planned for getting his revenge?' Loki thought to himself, 'Whatever it is, it can't be good.' The god was pulled from his thoughts when Tony's arms snaked around his waist.

"Payback time, love." Tony hissed in the god's ear as he drug Loki down the hall and into his bedroom. Loki didn't really have time to think as the inventor whisked him away. Despite Loki's height advantage, Tony was surprisingly strong.

Once Tony got Loki into his room, he locked the door. He then slammed the god against the door and captured his lips in a passionate and bruising kiss. Loki moaned softly despite the roughness and went to wrap his arms around Tony's neck only to be stopped by the inventor grabbing both of the Liesmith's wrists in one hand and holding them above the god's head. Loki whimpered slightly. The genius smiled as he broke the kiss and pulled Loki over to the bed. He pushed Loki to lie down and Stark straddled his hips. He used one hand to grip the god's wrists again and pinned them above his head, earning another whimper. Loki's eyes widen when he heard the sound of cuffs clicking around his wrist. Not tight enough to hurt him, but enough that he wouldn't be able to escape from them. The cuffs chain was fed through the bars of Tony's headboard.

"Those cuffs don't only hold you captive. They also suppress your magic. Just enough that you can't teleport out of here." The inventor smirked.

"Why?" Was the only thing Loki could manage to utter.

"Because I don't want you trying to run away." Came Stark's reply as he leaned down and captured Loki's lips again, forcing his tongue into the god's mouth, playing twister with the god's tongue. Loki moaned deeply into the kiss as he felt Tony's hands ghost along his bare chest. The inventor broke the kiss and proceeded to lay claim to Loki's neck, leaving similar marks to his on the god's neck. The god hissed and glared at Tony. The genius leaned back and stared deep into his eyes.

"That's right. You're mine." Tony smirked as he ran his hands down Loki's sides, stopping at the waistband of the pants the Liesmith was wearing. The inventor planted kisses along Loki's chest all the way down to his navel. The god's skin twitched ever so slightly under the kisses, mainly from Tony's stubble tickling his skin. Stark smiled at the bit of knowledge. "Who knew that god's could be ticklish." Stark chuckled as he received a glare from Loki.

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" Loki breathed softly.

"All the time." Tony replied as he began pulling the pajama pants and Loki's boxers off. The god hissed as the cool air hit his heated flesh, his cheeks flushing a bright pink. "My, my, my, what have we here? I very horny Norse god of lies?" Tony chided. Loki just turned his head into his arm, trying to hide his face.

"Do shut up." Loki hissed.

"Why? I'm having too much fun watching your face get redder and redder." Tony smirked. The inventor took Loki's throbbing length into his hand, stroking him softly, and taking the tip into his mouth. He licked, nipped, and sucked teasingly at the tip, feeling the god squirm below him. Loki gasped at the sudden attention. Tony smiled and leaned up, letting go of Loki. Earning a desperate whimper. "Tell me what you want, god of mischief." Tony purred in the god's ear.

"You know what I want, Stark."

"I know, but I'm not going to give it to you unless you beg for it. This is your punishment for leaving all these hickeys for the world to see." Tony smirked.

"Gods. Do. Not. Beg. Tony." Loki growled in response.

"Then I guess you don't want me to fuck you then." Tony replied as he got off of Loki.

"Dammit, Stark!" Loki pulled at his bonds desperately. Whimpering as ever move he made, made his member ache more. "P-Please..." Loki groaned. The word tasting horrible as it passed his lips.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Tony asked, placing a hand to his ear.

"Please fuck me Tony!" Loki yelled a little louder than he planned to. A Cheshire cat like grin spread across Tony's face.

"As you wish...my king." Tony whispered in the god's ear as he settled between Loki's long slender legs. The inventor reached into the box beside his bed, pulling out some long straps of leather, two of them had one metal ring, and the last two had two metal rings. Loki looked at him curiously. Tony paid him no mind and wrapped the first strap around the top of one of Loki's calves, buckling it. Then he placed one around the middle of Loki's thigh and he repeated this with the other leg. Loki still continued to watch Stark, but not question his motives. Stark then pulled out two clips and proceeded to clip the two straps on one of Loki's legs together, forcing his leg to stay bent. He repeated the process to the other leg. The sudden realization sinking into Loki's mind at what was happening.

"I didn't know you were into bondage, Stark." Loki gave a small grin.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me...yet anyway." Tony grinned back as he then pulled out a collar with a single metal ring on it. Tony pulled Loki's head up and buckled the collar around the god's neck and let the Liesmith lay his head back down. "You look so damned fuckable right now, it's killing me." Tony admitted.

"Then get on with it." Loki hissed.

"In time." Tony replied as he pulled out two more thinner straps, each with clips on either end of them. The inventor clipped one side to one leg and the other side to the collar and repeated this with Loki's other leg. Loki groaned softly at the tug of the weight of his legs pulling on the collar, leaving his lower half fully exposed to the genius in front of him. Loki's face was now completely flushed. Tony smirked as he reached over to his bedside table, pulling open the drawer and grabbing the bottle of lube Loki conjured up last night. He squirted some of the liquid onto his fingers and placed the bottle on the nightstand.

Loki watched Tony with anticipation and slight fear again. He has never been taken by a man before, he had always been the taker. The god's thoughts were broken when Tony slipped a finger into him. Loki let out a moan and arched his back. It didn't hurt that bad. It was diffinently strange to him, but he quickly got used to it. Then a second finger was added and this time there was some pain. Loki gave a throaty groan and pulled at his cuffs, gripping the chain tightly. Loki put his face in his arm again as Tony moved his fingers in and out of the Liesmith. When the pain melted from Loki's face, Tony added a third finger. The pain returned and Loki hissed this time, his knuckles turning white at how tight his grip was on the chain.

"P-Please..Tony...want you..." Loki managed to breath out. Tony nodded as he removed his fingers, earning another whimper from the god of lies. He grabbed the bottle again and lubed up his aching and neglected cock before discarding the bottle once again. He positioned himself at Loki's entrance and leaned down to capture his lips again. Kissing him deeply before sliding into the god slowly.

"God you're tight." Tony breathed hotly against Loki's lips. The god's eyes were shut tight as he tried desperately to relax. Now he knew how Tony felt last night. Tony slide all the way in to the hilt and gave Loki time to adjust, moving back and forth ever so slightly to try and loosen the ring of muscles. Loki groaned loudly, a hint of whimpering mixed in. It hurt a lot and he wanted the pain to disappear. Tony kissed the god's forehead, trying to soothe him. "If I could get used to it, then I know you as a god can. Just try to relax and not think about the pain. Focus on me." Tony said softly.

Loki looked up at Stark, tears sitting on the rims of his eyelids, daring to fall. Loki moved his hips slightly, telling Tony he could move. Tony nodded and moved back and forth at a painfully slow pace. Loki groaned loudly again and pulled at the cuffs again, wishing that he was free of them. Tony thought about it for a moment and reached up, undoing one of Loki's wrists, pulling the cuff out of the headboard, and fastened it back around the wrist he just freed.

"There. Now you can at least wrap your arms around me if you want." Tony breathed heavily as he sped up his pace, adding more force to his thrusts. Loki did just that. He wrapped his arms around the inventor's neck and pulled him down to whisper in his ear.

"Fuck me harder Stark." Loki demanded. Tony obliged and thrust harder and faster into that delicious heat and tightness. Loki cried out Tony's name loudly when the genius hit that spot that made him see stars. "There! Tony!" Loki cried. Tony nodded and angled himself to where he hit that spot with every thrust. Tony took Loki's neglected length and stroked it in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long before Loki came hard along their stomachs, screaming Tony's name. With Loki clenching down around him, Tony came deep inside the god, moaning Loki's name as he rode out his orgasm. Tony panted heavily as he held himself up long enough to release Loki's legs from their bonds so Loki could relax his legs, then Tony collapsed on top of the god.

"That..was the best punishment...ever..." Loki panted as he ran his hand through Tony's hair. Tony smirked and pulled out of Loki slowly. The god sighed at the feeling of the inventor leaving his body. Tony removed the cuffs and tossed them into the box and then kissed Loki passionately.

"Sleep well Loki." Tony said softly.

"You too Tony." Loki sighed as they drifted into sleep, once again in each other's arms.

*The End*

* * *

Well I hope you liked this little addition. I might be tempted into writing more, but it depends on you the readers. Comments are what fuel my inspiration other than my master Loki whom requested I write another chapter. Haters will be ignored.


	3. Chapter 3 ChristmasSurprises?

Welcome to another chapter to this ever growing FrostIron. This chapter was actually inspired by a picture. I will explain the picture that inspired me at the end so as not to give spoilers. :) Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3 "Christmas...Surprises?"

Several months had passed since Loki first appeared in Tony's workshop and the rest of the Avengers and Pepper now knew of Tony and Loki's relationship, well if you could call it that. They had yet to make it official. It was now a few days before Christmas and the Avengers were acting like excited children. Tony bought decorations for the tower penthouse and let everyone put up the decor. The best part was seeing their faces when he had brought home a six foot tall Douglas fir tree. He had to bring it up with his Iron Man suit cause there was no way it was going to fit in the elevator.

"Get a big enough tree Tony?" Loki chuckled as Thor took the tree and brought it inside. Tony rolled his eyes and flew from the balcony to his landing strip and walked across it, the machines pulling his Iron Man suit off piece by piece. As soon as he was out of his armor and in the penthouse, Loki walked up to him, wrapping his arms around the inventor's neck and pulling him into a kiss.

"Get a room!" Barton shouted from the across the room.

"Technically we are in a room, and this is my penthouse. I can kiss him where ever the fuck I please, thank you very much." Tony stated as he continued where Loki left off. He wrapped his arms around Loki's waist. When they finally broke for air they noticed that Thor and Pepper already had the tree in its stand. Natasha, Clint, and Bruce were already trying to but decorations on the tree. Pepper fussed at them and took the decor from them and made them sit on the couch. They looked like children that just got scolded by their mom. Tony and Loki chuckled and went into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for everyone.

"You know...I never thought that I would be doing something like this." Loki sighed softly as he wrapped his arms around Tony from behind.

"Doing what, Hun?" Tony responded as he went to poor Loki and him a drink.

"Spending time...with a family." Tony froze, letting the words soak in.

"Family?" Tony asked softly.

"Well...my new family. I mean...even after everything I've done, they forgave me. You forgave me. You all accepted me into your group. You all have changed my life. And I can't thank you all enough." Loki sobbed softly against Tony's back.

"Oh, Hun." Tony turned in Loki's arms around wrapped his arms around him. The Liesmith's tears staining the inventor's shirt. "Shh...It's okay. I'm here for you." Tony spoke softly, petting Loki's hair in a soothing manor. Natasha came around the corner and saw them and Tony waved her off. She nodded in understanding and told everyone else to stay out of the kitchen for the time being. Loki finally calmed down and took in a deep breath, standing tall to his usual 6'2" and towering over Tony slightly. The genius smiled and wiped the remaining tears from Loki's eyes. "Feel better, Hun?"

"Yes. Thank you, Tony." Loki smiled and took the inventor's hand in his and kissed the palm of his hand. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

"Hey what else am I here for? Other than sex." They both chuckled at that and held each other in a tight embrace. "Come on. We need to get everyone's hot chocolate together." Tony smiled and Loki nodded in agreement.

* * *

It was now Christmas eve and the Avengers were in Tony's living room watching "White Christmas". Loki was snuggled up against Tony on the love seat, Natasha and Clint were curled up on the sofa, Pepper and Steve were on the other side of the couch, Thor and Jane were curled up in the recliner. Bruce was away to help with a science program.

When the movie was over, everyone except for Tony and Loki, was asleep. Loki yawned and stretched, leaning up and kissed Tony deeply before moving to his ear.

"Come with me. I want to try something, Mr. I-like-bondage." The Silvertongue whispered into the inventor's ear. Tony cocked an eyebrow at Loki's sudden challenge and let said god pull him down the hall towards _their_ bedroom. When they got into the room Tony looked curiously at the wooden chair sitting by the bed.

"What's with the chair?" Tony asked, still trying to wrap his brain around it. Loki smiled and sat down in the chair. He was now just in a pair of black jeans as he looked up to his lover who was dressed in his Black Sabbath t-shirt per usual and a pair of black jeans that were covered in oil, grease, and god knows what else. Stark smiled and went over to Loki, placing his hands on either arm rest of the chair before kissing the god deeply. Tony broke the kiss when he heard the sound of chains. He stood up and stared at Loki as he pulled out the pairs of shackles that Tony made to suppress the god's magic.

"Well? Are you going to just stand there or are you going to chain me to this chair?" The Liesmith stated as he dangled the shackles by his index finger in front of Tony. The genius smiled and took the shackles from Loki. He placed a cuff on the god's wrist and wrapped the chain around his arm and the arm rest three times before placing the other cuff around the chair leg, making sure it wasn't hurting the god before doing the same to his other arm on the opposite arm rest. Loki smiled. He gradually began to enjoy being tied up and helpless under the inventor and being under his control. Tony stood back to admire his god chained and helpless. Oh how he loved to see him like this. "Kneel." Loki demanded softly.

"Of course, _my king_." Tony said as he knelt in front of Loki. "What would you have me do to my god of lies?" Tony asked in the most seductive voice ever. Loki smiled down at him.

"I would have you take me into your mouth and make me moan your name." The god demanded.

"As you wish oh demanding one." Tony grinned and began working at the clasp of Loki's jeans which were becoming unbearably tight. The inventor pulled the god's pants off of him, taking note to the fact that Loki wore no underwear. "Planned this a while ago did we?" Tony teased, earning him a glare from the other. Tony just grinned and took Loki's length into his hand stroking softly before licking from the base to the tip of the stiffened flesh. Loki shivered slightly at the action.

"Get on with it." Loki hissed. Tony gave a soft chuckle at the god's impatience and took the tip into his mouth, licking at the slit before taking him in further. Loki moaned as he was surrounded by heat. "God...Tony..." Said inventor only sucked hard in response earning him a deep throaty moan. Tony removed himself from Loki and stood up, removing his clothing in a striptease manor. Loki just watched with pure lust in his eyes, drinking in the sight of the great Tony Stark giving him a striptease. Once all of his clothes were removed, the inventor walked over to his bedside table to grab the bottle of lube. "No." Loki stated.

"What?" Stark asked curiously.

"I don't want to be prepared." Loki said softly.

"Who said this was for you?" Tony smiled as he turned towards the god of lies. Loki just stared at the genius with wide eyes as Tony poured some of the liquid onto his fingers. He reached around himself and pressed a finger in, groaning softly. The god licked his lips as he watched the inventor prepare himself. Once he found himself ready, he poured more lube onto his hand and set the bottle down, walking over to Loki and slicking up his throbbing length. Tony then released Loki from the shackles and got on the bed on his hands and knees. "Fuck me, _my king_." Tony said as he bent down in a somewhat bow. Loki smirked as he knelt between Tony's legs and bent over him. He kissed the inventor's shoulder before whispering into his ear.

"I love you." Then he thrust into the genius, hard, setting a quick and needy pace. Tony gasped loudly as he gripped the sheets tightly.

"Fuck! Loki!" He groaned.

"I believe I am the one doing the fucking." The god teased as he hit Tony's spot that made him see white.

"Ah! There!" Tony moaned against the pillows. "H-Harder...Loki..._my king_..." Loki smirked and gripped Tony's hips, pounding into him as hard as he could, his release reaching its peak. Loki snaked his hand around the inventor's waist and wrapped his fingers around his neglected cock, pumping him into time with his thrusts. Tony came hard in Loki's hand and on the sheets and with his inner walls tightening around the god, he too came deep within Tony. They collapsed in a tangle of limbs, sweet, and panting.

"Merry Christmas, Tony." Loki panted against his ear.

"Merry Christmas, Loki." Tony whispered back. Loki smiled and pulled out, much to both of their dismay and he laid beside the inventor, pulling him into an embrace. Tony smiled and pulled a blanket up over them. They lay like that together before sleep finally consumed them.

*The End*

* * *

Well that's chapter 3! Yes I there is fluff and some OOC with Loki and Tony both but ya know, I wanted them to be happy for they both are going through some changes in life. My friend keeps telling me to write a shower scene. If you agree, tell me and I shall provide you with the stuffs. I hope you all liked this chap and the rest that may come. I am open to suggestions so don't hesitate to throw your ideas out there. Also the inspiration for this chap was a picture of Tom dressed in a suit shackled to a chair in the similar fashion that Loki was shackled. It's on my Tumblr. My username is SlavetoLoki if you wish to follow me. Well until next time! *poof*


	4. Chapter 4 Leap of Faith

Well this store just keeps growing and growing. I'm starting to think I need to move this store into the In-Complete story section lol. Well I hope you continue to enjoy this store as much as I seem to be enjoy writing it xD.

* * *

Chapter 4 "Leap of Faith"

Tony woke up feeling a little chilly. He looked to his side and nearly jumped out of his skin at what he saw. He saw a dark haired man sleeping next to him that looked a hell of a lot like Loki, but he was different. His skin was a dark midnight blue, there were lines along his skin that were of a even darker shade of blue. Tony ran a shaky hand along his cheek to push the god's hair out of his face. Loki stirred and looked up at Tony, smiling up at him. Tony got a little more curious as he looked into those beautiful blood red eyes.

"Good morning, Tony." Loki yawned and stretched as he sat up.

"Uh...morning, Hun. Uh...I don't mean to alarm you, but..uh...you might want to look in the mirror." Tony stated as he pointed towards the mirror hanging on his closet door. Loki looked at him with a questioning expression, but he got up anyway, stretching again. Tony just sat there admiring how sexy Loki looked even with his new found blue skin. When the trickster good looked into the mirror, his hands went straight to his mouth as he ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it. The inventor got up and went to the door as quickly as he could with his backside hurting. He knocked on the door.

"Not right now Tony." Loki sobbed behind the closed door.

"Loki, babe, please open up. Let me hold you."

"No! I might hurt you!" Loki cried.

"Jarvis open the door."

_Already done sir._ The AI announced. Tony opened the door to find Loki sitting beside the tub with his knees pulled to his chest. Stark walked in and closed the door behind him. He strolled over to the god and knelt beside him.

"What's wrong Honey?"

"I'm a monster." Loki whispered against his arms as he hid his head in his knees.

"No, babe. You're beautiful." Tony said as he wrapped his arms around the god. The cold chilling his skin, but not enough to hurt him. "See sweetie? You're not hurting me. A little chilly, but no pain." He smiled as he kissed Loki's head. The Liesmith looked up slowly in disbelief. Detecting no lie in the inventor's words. Tony smiled at him and placed his hand on the god's cheek, watching his pale skin slowly creep back over his blue skin.

"Why do I ever doubt your feelings towards me?" Loki asked with a sigh. "You are too good to me, Tony." Tony just smiled and pulled Loki into a deep passionate kiss.

"Come on beautiful. Let's take a shower together." Tony stated as he stood and offered his hand to the god.

"Yes. Let's." Loki smiled and took the inventor's hand, letting him help him to his feet. Once he was on his feet again, the inventor had the Liesmith pinned against the wall, his arms held above his head, as he kissed him roughly. When he finally broke away, Loki was standing there, eyes half lidded, lips bruised, and he was panting heavily.

"Loki, do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Please, do not ever doubt my love for you again." The genius stated as he placed another bruising kiss upon the god's lips. When they broke apart the god nodded ever so slightly at the inventor's words.

"I promise." Loki whispered. Tony smiled and released the god and turned on the water before walking over to a cabinet to grab them some towels. He set them on the counter then checked the water to make sure it was the right temperature before stepping in and holding out his hand to the Silver-tongued god. Loki took his hand and let himself be pulled into the hot stream of water. The god sighed as the water relaxed him. Tony smiled as he wrapped his arms around Loki, pulling him close as he pushed Loki against the shower wall. The god moaned softly as he slumped down the shower wall to be the same height as the inventor. Tony smiled and leaned over and attached his lips to Loki's neck, nipping, licking, and sucking.

Loki groaned softly as he let his head loll back against the shower wall. He wrapped his arms around Stark's neck to keep himself standing.

"Tony...I want you to fuck me...hard...please..." Loki whispered in the inventor's ear. Tony leaned back and looked at Loki questioningly. "Please Tony. I want to feel you inside me...I want to feel wanted..." Loki exhaled in a whisper. Tony nodded and captured Loki's lips in a deep and passionate kiss. Their tongues danced in a flurry of passion and need and most of all, _want._ Tony snaked a hand down between their bodies to tug at Loki's half-hard cock, willing it to stiffen. The god groaned softly, breaking from the kiss to bite down hard on Tony's shoulder, drawing blood. He felt angry, confused, and wanted nothing more than to be used. He wanted to feel pain. His chest ached, almost like someone punched him in the heart. Streaks of tears fell from Loki's eyes, unseen by the water mixing with the tears, concealing them from Tony.

Loki gasped as he felt the inventor's lips wrap around his cock, sucking softly. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, not knowing when Stark had sunk to his knees. He let his head loll back against the wall again, the warm water making him relax. He loved Tony, but why was he feeling like this all of a sudden? Like he just wanted to curl into a ball and cry his heart out? He hurt inside and he figured being fucked through the shower wall would make him feel better.

"P-Please...Tony...I need you inside me..." Loki pleaded. Tony looked up at Loki through lust filled eyes as he removed himself from the god with a wet pop.

"As you wish, my king." Tony whispered in Loki's ear as he turned Loki around, pressing his body to Loki's, the height difference always a problem.

"I want it rough..." Loki demanded. Tony nodded in understanding.

"Just don't blame me if you can't walk later." The inventor said softly as he grabbed Loki's hair, pulling him down and back in a awkward position so the genius could nip at his neck again. Loki gave a small whimper as Tony forced him to bend over, supporting his upper body on the wall, his cheek flush against it. Loki groaned when he felt the inventor's tip at his entrance.

"Do it...please..." The god commanded. Tony smiled and pushed into the god, hard, pulling a half gasp, half scream from Loki's lips. "Yes...like that..." Loki groaned. Tony gripped Loki's arms by the elbows and pulled him up slightly, just enough where his face wasn't against the wall anymore and began thrusting into him hard. The shower water slowly dripping down Loki's back, his hair sticking to his slick skin, his grunts and groans of pleasure echoing through the bathroom as Tony continued to pound into the god roughly. Loki panted heavily, moaning Tony's name, and let a slew of curses fall from his lips. The inventor let go of one of Loki's arms so he could lace his fingers into the god's hair and pulled back roughly, making the Liesmith cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"L-Loki!" Tony groaned as he came hard and deep into the god, leaning over to bite the Liesmith's shoulder hard, the taste of copper coating his tongue. Loki came soon after Tony and moaned into the wall. Tony pulled out slowly and watched as Loki sank to the floor of the shower, panting heavily. He grabbed Tony's wrist and pulled him to sit beside him. Once Tony was sitting beside him, Loki curled into him, resting his head on Stark's shoulder and wrapping his arm around Tony's chest to rest his hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you...Tony..." Loki panted softly before placing a kiss against Tony's neck. Stark just responded by wrapping his arms tightly around Loki in a hard embrace. He ran his fingers through Loki's hair gently, massaging his scalp in a apologetic manor for pulling it so hard. "Don't worry so much. You cannot hurt me...well, not physically anyway." The Liesmith stated. Tony got a questioning look on his face, trying to decipher exactly what Loki meant by that.

"Loki...I love you. I may not be an expert in relationships, but I do know that I do not wish to cause you more heartbreak then what I am sure you have already been through. I want you to be happy and never have to feel so bad as to where you try to take over a planet again." Tony whispered softly. Loki felt a soft stream of tears flow from his eyes again as he was pulled into Tony's chest.

"And never doubt that I love you too, Tony. I also wish to try out this relationship thing."

"Then we are agreed?" Tony asked with a grin on his face.

"Yes. We are officially a couple. With this leap of faith, we shall begin to lay down stepping stones to a happy life."

"One can only hope to be happy." Tony said softly as he pulled Loki into a deep and passionate kiss.

*The End*

* * *

Well I think this will be the last chapter. I am running out of ideas for this story, but I do have some new ideas for other stories, so do not fret. There shall be more FrostIron from me and I also plan on writing some Tomki if any of my current followers are interested in this new ship that I am about to set sail on. I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. Until next time. -bows-


End file.
